whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of lecture series
* 3MC - Third Melbourne Congress * AC - The Ability Congress * ACC - Advanced Clinical Course * ACSA - South African Anatomy Congress * AHMC - The Anatomy of The Human Mind Congress * ALS - The Academy Lecture Series * AO * ARC - Anti-Radiation Congress * ASMC - The Anatomy of the Spirit of Man Congress * ATE - Auditor's Training Evening * AUDC - Auditor's Conference * AX - Axiom Lectures * BL - Birmingham Lectures * CC - The Clearing Congress * CHC - The Clean Hands Congress * CLASS VII - The Class VIII Auditor Course * CONF * CSC - Clearing Success Congress * DAS * DCL - December Conference Lectures * Dn55 * ESTO - Establishment Officer Lectures * FC - The Freedom Congress * FEBC - The Flag Executive Briefing Course Lectures * GC - Games Congress * GPSpec - Group Processing Special sessions * GR/PROC * HASI * HCA LECT - Hubbard Certified Auditors Course Lectures * HCAP - Hubbard Certified Auditors Course Phoenix * HCL - Hubbard College Lectures * HCL - Hubbard College Lectures * HCS - Hubbard Clearing Scientologist Course * HDA - Conference of Hubbard Dianetic Auditors * HDFL * HEV - The Human Evaluation Course * HPC - The Hubbard Professional Course - Also known as The Hubbard Professional Course of August (HPC A) * HSBC * ICDS - International Congress of Dianeticists and Scientologists * ICGB - International Congress of Great Britain * L&A - Logics & Axioms * LACC - London Advanced Clinical Course * LAM - London Auditor's Meetings * LCC - London Clearing Congress * LCDH = London Congress on Dissemination and Help * LCHP - The London Congress On Human Problems * LCNRH - The London Congress On Nuclear Radiation Control & Health * LGC - London Group Course * LOE - London Open Evening Lectures * LONLECT * LPC - London Professional Course * LPLS - London Public Lecture Series (or LPS) * LRH/MTS * LS - Lecture Series, aka. Novemeber Lectures * MACC - Melbourne Advanced Clinical Course * MC - Melbourne Congress * OAK PL - Oakland Public Lecture Series (or OAK PLS) * OCTSER - The October Series * OS - Organization Series (or OC) * PAC - Professional Auditors Congress * PDC - The Philadelphia Doctorate Course Lectures * PDC Sup - The Philadelphia Doctorate Course Supplementary Lectures (or PDCS) * PHC - First Phoenix Congress * PIP - Printed Intensive Procedure Lectures * PLPS - Phoenix Public Lecture and Processing Series * PLS - Public Lecture Series * PPS - Public Processing Series * PRO * QUAL CONF - Qualifications Division Conference Tape * R/BRCST - Radio Broadcast * SA ACC - South African Anatomy Congress (or SAAC) * SAC - Staff Auditor's Conference * SC - Success Congress * SH DEMO - Saint Hill Demo * SH SC - Saint Hill Staff Course * SH SPEC - Saint Hill Special Briefing Course * SH TVD - Saint Hill TV Demonstration * SHPA - Special Hubbard Professional Auditor's Course * SHSBC - Saint Hill Special Briefing Course * SMC - State of Man Congress * SO SPEC * SO XDN - Sea Org Expanded Dianetics * SO * SOP - Standard Operating Procedure Lectures * SPAC - Special Auditors Conference * SPRL - The London Spring Lectures * STP - Standard Procedure Lectures * T80 - The Technique 80 Lectures * T88 - The Technique 88 Lectures * T88 Supp - The Technique 88 Supplementary Lectures * TCC - Theta Clear Congress * UC - The Unification Congress * UPC - Universal Processes Congress * VMP - Validation and Mest Processing * VP - Viewpoint Processing Lectures * WSO - Welcome to the Sea Org * WST - Washington Staff Talk Clinical Courses Note: Not all Advanced Clinical Courses were given by Hubbard. * 1ACC - First Advanced Clinical Course (aka. The Advanced Indoctrination Course Lectures or AICL) * 1MACC - First Melbourne Advanced Clinical Course * 1SHACC - First Saint Hill Advanced Clinical Course * 2ACC - Second Advanced Clinical Course * 3ACC - Third Advanced Clinical Course * 3SA ACC - Third South African Advanced Clinical Course * 3ICGB - Third International Congress of Great Britain * 4ACC - Fourth Advanced Clinical Course * 4LACC - Fourth London Advanced Clinical Course * 5ACC - Fifth Advanced Clinical Course * 5LACC - Fifth London Advanced Clinical Course * 6ACC - Sixth Advanced Clinical Course * 6LACC - Sixth London Advanced Clinical Course * 7ACC - Seventh Advanced Clinical Course * 8ACC - Eighth Advanced Clinical Course * 9ACC - Ninth Advanced Clinical Course * 10ACC - Tenth Advanced Clinical Course * 15ACC - Fifteenth Advanced Clinical Course6 * 16ACC - Sixteenth Advanced Clinical Course * 17ACC - Seventeenth Advanced Clinical Course * 18ACC - Eighteenth Advanced Clinical Course * 19ACC - Nineteenth Advanced Clinical Course * 20ACC - Twentieth Advanced Clinical Course * 21ACC - Twenty first Advanced Clinical Course * 22ACC - Twenty second Advanced Clinical Course Other designations * PRESS - Press * SESSION - Session * SPEC LECT - Special Lecture * SPECIAL - Special course * LECT * Prof Crse - Professional Course * RONLECT * Supp - Supplementary * TVD - TV Demo Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki